The disclosure relates to a display apparatus and an image forming apparatus including the same.
A display apparatus is an apparatus providing a display screen. A display apparatus having a touch screen function is an electronic apparatus in which a touch input is executed when a display screen is touched. Examples of a display apparatus having a touch screen function include a smart phone, a tablet personal computer, a monitor, a television, etc.
Display apparatuses having a touch screen function may be classified according to touch input methods, e.g., a constant pressure method of identifying pressure sensed on a display screen, an electrostatic method of identifying a current sensed on a display screen, an ultrasound method of identifying ultrasound waves sensed on a display screen, an infrared method using straight line propagation of infrared rays, etc.
Here, a display apparatus having a touch screen function according to the infrared method identifies the coordinates of a touch input, based on the fact that a propagation path of infrared rays is blocked when the display screen is touched.